Dominoes
by TheRescuer2
Summary: "You and your friends are like dominoes. One by one, you will all fall down…dead." Andrew Ford has escaped and is back, along with a familiar face. Can Kendall, James, and Carlos get Ford back behind bars before he gets revenge?  Sequel to Haunted Justice
1. Him

**Dominoes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush. I just own Andrew and the plot.**

_

* * *

_

_Last time…_

"_You don't tell Andrew Ford to stop when he's in the middle of his work, got it?"_

_Andrew Ford, a middle age male serial killer. He picked his victims off the street of Los Angles and tortured them on the spot till they begged for death._

_He had already killed twelve people…and Logan was going to be his thirteenth victim._

_It had been two years since Kendall, James, and Carlos began working around the law to find Andrew Ford._

_Kendall Knight was an eighteen year old man who felt like he was trapped inside a child's body._

_Ever since Logan's death, Carlos had become a silent shadow._

_"Come on Kendall. There's only one question here. Is anything real in life, or is it all our imaginations?"_

_Silence has become the replacement for Logan._

_Even since Logan's death, James had to be the strong one of the group._

"_He's gone Knight. And he isn't coming back to you, ever."_

"_I'm only here for one reason, Kendall."_

"_Yeah, and what's that?"_

"_Because you want me here."_

"_That was the police on the phone, Kendall. They just found a body dumped in a river, and they confirmed it be Logan's."_

"_Isn't death a funny thing?" Andrew began. "One minute we are here, then the next were gone. No matter how old we are, people still believe whenever someone dies they went too soon."_

"_You and your friends are like dominoes. One by one, you will all fall down…dead."_

_Carlos fell to the floor, trying to get his breath back. Kendall's fist hit his stomach, knocking the wind out of him._

"_Positive! James, we found him. We finally found him."_

"_No games tonight Ford." Kendall said stepping forward. "This all ends tonight. Your killing, your games. You're not hurting anyone ever again."_

_"Do you and your little Scooby Doo gang not get it yet Kendall? I always win. Never lost yet."_

…_James gasped and struggled for air._

_Ford tore a gun out of his back pocket, unlocked the safety button, and fired._

_James screamed in agony as he fell to the floor._

…_another bullet flying out of it and lodging itself into Kendall's shoulder._

"_How am I feeling? You got shot in the shoulder and still punched a man to he passed out."_

"_We can start over. Get back to the old days. Go to college, play hockey, sing a little bit. We can be ourselves, not the hollow shells we have been for the past two years."_

"_Ford escaped prison!"_

_Kendall found himself staring into a pair of dark brown._

_The picture frame dropped, shattering into a million pieces the wooden floor._

* * *

"_For some moments in life there are no words." ~David Seltzer, __Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

**Him**

It was _him_.

"_No._" Kendall thought to himself.

"Kendall…" The boy whispered out before collapsing into Kendall's arms.

Kendall could feel his heartbeat beating hard in his chest. Kendall dragged the boy into the living, placing him on the couch. Kendall heard Carlos come in after him and gasp before running back to the kitchen to get James. Kendall just stared at the unconscious boy in disbelief.

It was Logan.

Kendall listened as James quickly worked his crutches down the hall and into the room. He heard James fall in shock to the floor and Carlos helped him up and over to a chair.

It was Logan.

It was Logan.

It was _Logan_.

"How…" Carlos said.

The boys sat in silence, staring at their lost friend. Logan's face was covered in bruises and cuts. There were scars all over his arms and one scar on his jaw. His dark brown hair was as long as James's hair before James cut it. Logan skin was pale and he looked thinner than ever. The only thing that hadn't changed about Logan was his eyes. The were the same innocent ones Kendall remembered.

"Whose body did the police find then?" James asked.

"They must have done DNA testing wrong. He's back. He's back. He's back." Carlos chanted over and over again.

Kendall couldn't believe it either. Logan was supposed to be dead. Yet he was here. Ford must have been holding him hostage somewhere. And he escaped. Logan was back for real this time.

And Kendall refused to lose him again.

Logan began to stir. His eyes fluttered open. His face was scrunched up in pain, but once Logan seem to process where he was, he relaxed. He sat up slowly, wincing in pain.

"Logan…how?" James asked.

Kendall watched as Logan looked over at James, relaxing at little more realizing it was his friend.

"James…" Logan croaked out before he erupted into a coughing fit.

Carlos quickly jumped up to get Logan a cup of water. Kendall ran over and patted Logan and rubbed his back, attempting to calm his friend.

Carlos ran back in as quickly as he left, a glass of water now in his hand. He kneeled in front of Logan brought the cup out to Logan's chapped lips. Logan greedily drank the water like he hadn't drunk in weeks. Then Kendall realized he probably hadn't.

"Logan, it's me Kendall? Do you remember me?" Kendall asked Logan once he finished his glass of water.

Logan nodded his head slowly. Then he began shaking uncontrollably. Kendall pulled a blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped it around the shaking boy. Logan slowly started to calm down.

James pulled his chair forward and leaned forward in it before speaking directly to Logan.

"Logan…I know this may be hard, but can you tell us how you got out? Or where you have been?" James asked softly.

Logan took a deep breathe and then the phone rang. Kendall picked with the cream white one that they had in the living room.

"Hello?" Kendall said into the receiver.

"I want back what you took from me!" Andrew Ford's voice hissed on the other end.

"What did we take?" Kendall said playing stupid.

"You know what you took Knight!" Ford screamed. He took a deep breath then continued "And I want it back. And if I have to kill thousands before I do, then that's what I will do. So instead of risking all those lives, why do you just give me back what's mine?"

"We didn't take anything. And he's not yours. He's his own person, not your possession. So why don't you just head back to jail and save yourself the hassle."

"I will get it back Knight. And if I have to pry it from your cold dead fingers, than that's what I will do!" Ford said before hanging up.

Kendall slammed the phone down and turned around. Carlos had one arm draped over Logan. James was holding Logan's hands in his. But Logan seemed to be in his own little world. James and Carlos both nodded their heads, signaling they knew Ford was on the phone. And he wanted Logan back. But Ford wasn't there main issue right now; finding out what happened to Logan and healing him was the matter at hand.

Kendall took his place next to Logan again on the couch.

"Logan? Hey buddy, look at me?" Kendall said.

Logan slowly pried his eyes away from the floor and looked Kendall in the eye. Kendall searched Logan's eyes for anything, but found his eyes to be clouded and blocking everything. It pained Kendall to see him like this.

"Logan, we need you to tell us what happened the night Ford attacked you. We can't keep you safe if you don't tell s what happened. Can you do that for us?"

Logan took shaky breath, and then opened his mouth to speak of the horror he had been living for the past two years.


	2. Horror

**Dominoes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush. I just own Andrew and the plot.**

* * *

"_We're born alone, we live alone, we die alone. Only through our love and friendship can we create the illusion for the moment that we're not alone.__" ~Orson Welles_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

**Horror**

**April 26****th****, 2010**

_Logan had his eyes closed. He couldn't watch anymore blood flow out of his body. Then he heard Andrew Ford's knife covered in his blood fall to the ground. Then a fist smashed into Logan's stomach and Logan shot his eyes open. Ford grabbed Logan's shirt in his fist and pulled Logan towards him to Logan's face was mere inches apart from Ford's._

"_Why should I keep you alive, boy?" Ford said roughly._

"_Because I'm not done living my life yet." Logan said, trying to make his voice as confident as possible, but inside he was filled with fear._

_Ford fell silent, as if he was considering Logan's answer. Logan gave Ford the death stare the entire time, hoping somehow Ford would let him go._

"_Not a good answer." Ford said, a sinister smile working its way onto his face._

_Andrew threw Logan back down to the ground. Andrew raised the knife over Logan's heart and Logan closed his eyes not wanting the last thing he sees is the silver blade piercing his heart._

_Logan said a silent pray in his head. He saw his friends smiling at him behind his closed eyelids. Then the knife pierced into Logan's thigh. Logan let out a blood curdling scream that could probably be heard for miles._

_As Logan laid there with a knife in his leg, he wondered why Ford was letting him live. Maybe he was going to torture him more?_

_Logan felt the knife come sliding out of his leg. Then he heard Ford scream and throw it across the ally. Logan felt darkness coming over him, unsure if it was death or not, but he let it overcome him._

_

* * *

_

_When Logan came to it, he was lying down on a couch. His head was pounding and his surroundings were unfamiliar. He sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the couch. Logan stood up to collapsed down to the ground._

_Logan looked at his leg and saw it was wrapped in gauze. Had he been saved by a stranger? But that didn't matter; he had to get out of there. So Logan dragged himself across the floor into a kitchen. He kept going straight and found himself in a dining room. His head was pounding and the room was spinning. But he ignored his injuries along with the pain rocketing up and down his leg. Logan's whole body ached in general but he kept dragging himself along with floor._

_Finally Logan saw the door. He reached up to grab the knob, but something shot out a grabbed his wrist. Logan looked up and into the eyes of Andrew Ford._

_Logan screamed and struggled against Ford's grip. But the more Logan struggled, the tighter Ford's grip got and the louder his cackling got. So Logan stopped struggling. Ford bent down, scooped Logan up and placed him back onto the couch. Logan didn't even attempt to get up; he didn't want to risk getting hurt again. Ford sat down on the coffee table in front of the couch._

"_Your mine now Logan. Got it?" Ford said firmly._

_Logan nodded his head, not questioning what Ford meant. _

"_You even attempt to escape again, I will kill you on the spot and not think twice about it. You do everything I tell you when to do it. No questioning me or refusing to do it."_

_Logan once again nodded his head._

"_Why did you keep me alive?" Logan asked in a tiny voice._

_Ford lowered his head and sighed._

"_For some reason, I couldn't bring myself to do it. You were different from the rest. I don't know why I couldn't."_

"_Thank you then." Logan whispered. "Thank you."_

**December 31****st****, 2010**

_It was New Year's Eve and Logan was spending yet another day in the cage. A couple weeks after arriving at Ford's, he attempted to escape despite Ford's threat. Ford has the knife ready and everything, but decided to give another chance to Logan. So Logan couldn't escape, Ford bought a huge cage that Logan could sit upright in all the way. It was large enough for him to stretch out all the way. He often wondered how Ford got such a big cage. Maybe from a zoo._

_Logan was currently curled up in it, watching snow fall outside. It was odd and rare treat for it to be snowing it California, yet it was. His cage was pushed up against the glass door that led out to the balcony. Logan stared at the snow, wishing he could be it, falling gracefully outside. Logan hadn't been outside in months. He missed the smell of fresh air._

_Logan could hear the front door slam open. He didn't say hello to Ford. He just stared at the snow, wishing he could be with his friends playing it in. Kendall, James, and Carlos were probably enjoying it with the other kids of the Palm Woods. _

_Logan heard his cage door open and a plate being placed inside, followed by a glass of water. By Logan didn't approach it. Instead he stared at the snow, wishing he could just fly away forever._

**March, 2011**

"_Get out."_

_Logan was laying on his back, eyes closed. He opened them to see Ford looming over the cage, eyes angry. He lifted his head to see his door open._

"_I said get out."_

_Logan quickly crawled out. He stood up slowly, his body cracking in various places. He hadn't been out of the cage in months. Ford grabbed Logan by the green collar he was forced to wear and dragged him into the living room. He threw Logan to the ground. Logan hit the floor and looked up. He gasped at the various killing tools he saw._

"_I can't decide boy, so you're going to do it." Ford growled from behind Logan._

_Logan rolled over onto his back and sat up, brown eyes wide._

"_You want me to…" He couldn't even finish the sentence. What Ford wanted him to do was worse than any of the beatings he took._

"_Yes. You're going to pick what I'm going to use to kill tonight."_

"_No!" Logan exclaimed "No, no, no…you can't make me!"_

"_I can't? See all these tools? I can easily use one on you then on the sushi chef on Fifth Avenue."  
_

_Logan rubbed his bruised face. Not matter what Logan chose, a poor soul was going to die tonight._

"_The wire." Logan mumbled._

_Logan didn't even look up as Ford walked over to a small table. He picked up a wire and examined it._

"_Perfect." Ford whispered to himself._

_Ford walked back over to Logan and pulled him by his collar back to his cage. He threw Logan back in and locked it. Logan curled up into a ball and bit his lip. He waited until he heard Ford leave the apartment before he began crying. Once the door slammed, he screamed while tears made there way out of his eyes. He cried for his family. He cried for his friends. He cried till he fell asleep. Where he could dream he was home where he belonged._

**May, 2012**

_"Get up!" Andrew screamed._

_Logan quickly crawled out of his cage and stood up wobbling. The cage was taking a toll on his growth. Ford pulled Logan by his collar and into the room with his tools. He shoved Logan into a table. Logan fell to the floor with a thud._

_"Pick one." Andrew growled._

_Logan pointed to a rope. He didn't even care what he was pointing at. Ford often made Logan chose what he was going to use to kill that night. Logan just pointed to a random object. He just wanted to get back into his cage as quickly as possible._

_Before Logan knew it, Ford was dragging Logan by his green collar. He shoved Logan in his cage and locked it. Logan listened Andrew leave the apartment before going to sleep, not even crying. Logan has cried himself of all his tears. The only thing Logan had now was his memories to live on by._

**May, 2012**

_Logan sat upright in his cage. His stomach was growling and his mouth was dry. Ford hadn't been home in two days. _

_Then it struck Logan. Ford was gone. And he had no way out of the cage._

_Panic set in. Logan thought back to all the times he listened to Ford open his cage. So Logan crawled over to the door and slipped his fingers through the bars. He picked up the lock and recalled the sounds the lock made every time Ford opened it._

_Logan spun the lock over and over for an hour before deciding to give it once last time. So he spun the dial again._

_And it opened._

_The lock dropped to the floor and Logan opened the door. He stood up, legs shaking and knees buckling. He made his way through the kitchen. Logan took of the green collar around his neck and threw it across the room. After doing that, he was unsure of what to do. _

_He had to get to his friends._

_Logan knew Ford was taunting his friends. Ford had made Logan listen to his plans one night in exchange for food. Logan knew Ford delivered his taunts in the form of letters, so he had to have the address of his friends' apartment wherever that was._

_Logan made his way into Ford's bedroom. He looked under the bed and opened desk's draws. The room was a mess once Logan was done with it. Logan spun around, searching for any spot he had missed. When he spun, he knocked over an empty picture frame, shattering it all over the floor._

_The glass shattering made Logan jumped. Then he saw a white slip of paper. And written on it in Ford's messy handwriting was the address of his friends' apartment._

_Logan practically screamed in joy. Unsure if Ford was coming back or not, Logan ran out of the apartment and raced down the stairs, address in hand._

_Logan was greeted by a small breeze. He sucked in the fresh air he hadn't smelled in two years. He looked up at the stars, taking in their beauty from below. He only saw stars through the bars of his cage and the glass door. Logan shook his hair, which was now long from being uncut for two years, and look at the address in his hand. He remembered most of the streets from driving around Hollywood during his Big Time Rush days._

_Logan raced down the streets. His leg that Ford stabbed was throbbing, but he ignored it. Logan felt so free._

_For the next twenty minutes, Logan ran till he found himself in front of a beat down building. Double checking the address, Logan confirmed it be his friends'. Logan's head was spinning, but he ignored it. He pushed open the door and quickly located the staircase. He ran up to the fifth floor. Then he walked down a hall till he found 5B. Now his head was throbbing and the hall was spinning. His leg was begging for rest. _

_Logan knocked on the door once. He waited a minute and nobody came. So he pounded on the door. Logan watched the golden knob twist open. The door opens but whoever opened it has his back to the door. Logan can't tell who it is because darkness was slowly taking over. Then the figure in the door spun around. Logan found himself staring into Kendall's blue eyes. Kendall dropped something and Logan listened as glass shattered all over the floor. Kendall stared at Logan in disbelief._

"_Kendall..." Logan whispered before collapsing forward and passing out._

**Present Day**

Logan shook in tremors. Tears fell down his face at a rapid speed. He never had anyone to talk to about the horror he had been living for the past two years. He had nobody for the past two years. Now he had his friends again. It was like he was living one of his dreams that he had every night for the past two years.

Logan felt Kendall's arms wrap around him and pull him into a hug. He felt Carlos come in next, and then he felt James's hands grab his and squeeze them.

"You're not leaving Logan. We found Ford once, we can find him again. You're not leaving ever again Logan. You will never go back into that cage or get hurt again. You are safe." James said.

Logan looked up and sees James's eyes glittering. He looked happy and determined.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." Logan mumbled over and over again. Then his stomach growled rather loudly.

"Come into the kitchen Logan. You sound hungry." Carlos said standing up. He helped Logan up. Carlos led Logan to the kitchen while Kendall stayed behind to help James with his crutches.

Once James up and leaning on his crutches, Kendall walked slowly next to him, making sure he wouldn't fall.

"Do you think we will catch Ford again?" James said.

"I really don't know James. If we don't catch him maybe someone else will. Our job is to protect Logan." Kendall said, his thoughts drifting back to Ford's phone call.

"I don't think I can handle losing him again, Kendall."

"Neither can I, James, neither can I."

**

* * *

**

**Just to make things clear, this story is set in 2012. Nothing has advanced in technology or anything like that. Ford took Logan in 2010 and Logan is back with the boys in 2012. And Kendall, James, and Carlos caught Ford in May of 2012. Hope it isn't confusing. And Logan's memories are only some of the things that happened. There's plenty more, he just hasn't told them yet.**

**Reviews?**

**-TheRescuer2**


	3. A New Target

****

Dominoes

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anybody from Big Time Rush. I just own Andrew and the plot.**

* * *

"_The streets were dark with something more than night.__"  
~__Raymond Chandler_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

**A New Target**

"We need to take him to a hospital Kendall!"

"And risk Ford taking him? No way James!"

Carlos set a plate of mac and cheese in front of Logan, who picked up a fork and dove right in. Carlos sighed at his debating friends. James wanted to take Logan to a hospital to his injuries treated and Kendall didn't. Carlos stayed silent as usual and watched Logan it. It still seemed like a dream to Carlos that Logan was really back.

"Ford is hunting him down James! He believes we took Logan from him! Ford took Logan from us, and I'm not letting him go out in public till Ford is behind bars!" Kendall screamed.

"Ford wasn't caught for two years! Logan could die before Ford even kills someone!" James screamed from a chair.

"I'm not suffering from any internal bleeding James. I'm going to be fine with time." Logan said in a small voice.

"I just want to stop taking risks, ok?" James said.

"What's life without a few risks?" Kendall said bitterly.

"How about this? We sneak Logan out of the building and into the car. And in the hospital we keep guard at his door at all times. No way Ford can get in." James suggested.

"Fine, but you stay here."

"No!"

"You're supposed to be on bed rest anyways. The doctors at the hospital will put us in the morgue if we let you go there."

"Fine." James grumbled.

Logan put down his fork and Carlos helped him up. Kendall grabbed a blanket around him and they led him out of the apartment. James could only watch, wishing he could be going.

He decided to occupy himself with some television. Into an hour and half and _Jeopardy_, he was bored out of his mind. He found his eyelids drooping and he let sleep take over.

A few hours later, James heard the apartment door opening. He glanced at the clock and saw it was ten twenty-two. Kendall, Carlos, and Logan had left for the hospital a little over two hours ago. Had the doctors said Logan was fine and could go home? James rolled over on the couch and heard footsteps in hall. He heard them coming towards him and rolled back over to see who was coming. He opened his eyes to see none other than Andrew Ford hovering over him.

James knew there was little he could with his foot in a cast. So he brought his fist up and Ford grabbed it. He twisted it backwards and James screamed. Ford grabbed James by the collar of his shirt and threw him across the room, just like he had done at the docks a week earlier.

James hit the wall hard and fell to the floor. He looked up to see Ford charging towards him, his brown eyes filled with rage. Ford's fist came slamming down and James rolled to the side and heard Ford's fist hit the ground. Then he felt Ford's fist come in contact with his jaw.

James felt blood begin to dribble out of his mouth. He laid face down and pretended to be unconscious, hoping Ford would leave. But as he felt kick after kick, he knew Ford wasn't leaving any time soon.

"What do you want?" James wheezed out.

"What do I want?" Ford screamed "What you idiots took from me!"

"We didn't take Logan. He found us. We thought he was dead!"

"Well you thought wrong. Now where is he?"

"I don't know. I fell asleep and the rest of the boys where gone."

Ford stopped kicking. He walked out of the room and into the kitchen. James clutched his stomach, wishing Ford would just go away. But he heard Ford's footsteps coming into the room, and James prepared himself for another beating.

"I'm going to ask you this one more time, Pretty Boy. Where are they?" Ford hissed.

"I don't know." James said backing. He refused to tell Ford where Logan was. Now that James knew of the horrors Logan had been living, he couldn't let him go back. No matter how much Ford's attacks hurt, James knew he had to stand his ground.

"That's a shame Pretty Boy. You and your little buddy are a lot alike. But now that he's gone, I want him back. And since he isn't here, and you and him are so alike, I'm going to make a replacement for him out of you." Ford said, a sinister smile covering his face.

James's eyes widen. He tried to get to his feet quickly, but fell back down a small step later due to his broken foot. James fell to the wooden floor and crawled into the kitchen. He crawled towards the knives and was pulling himself up to grab one when Ford walked in and grabbed him the collar of his blue t-shirt. Ford pulled James out of the apartment and down the hall. James struggled the entire time, but to no avail. He couldn't do anything with the cast on his leg.

Ford picked James up and carried him over his shoulder down the stairs. James punched Ford in the back and even tried to bite him, but Ford just laughed.

James found himself staring at the stars. He still struggled against Ford's grip, but kept losing. He heard Ford pop open the trunk of a car and Ford dropped him into it. James quickly shot up to jump out, but Ford slammed the trunk door closing, hitting James in the head in the process.

He was in the dark. James felt the car moving backwards, then nothing else.

**

* * *

**

**This was not originally how I planned this chapter to go. I blame and thank Falling to Fly for the idea. **

**Reviews?**

**-TheRescuer2**


	4. Panic

**Dominoes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush. I just own Andrew and the plot.**

* * *

"_Panic is a sudden desertion of us, and a going over to the enemy of our imagination."_

_~Christian Nevell Bovee_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

**Panic**

It was a little after two in the morning when Kendall, Carlos, and Logan arrived back at the apartment. The doctor gave Logan clearance to go back home, saying he was just going to be sore for a few weeks and should get plenty of bed rest. The police were informed of Logan's reappearance and the proper reports were the police were now making a decision of whether or not to move the boys to a safe house.

Carlos opened the door and the three boys stepped inside. Then Carlos's foot hit something.

Kendall, Carlos, and Logan watched as a straight line of dominoes fell over and into the kitchen. They followed it and watched as dozens of more dominoes fell over and joined into a single line. The single line continued to three separate dominoes sitting on the table and knocked over to the one had to far end.

Kendall was the first to approach the table. He picked up the domino that was the last to fall. He flipped over to the domino. It was painted white on the back, and painted on the white in blood was Carlos's name.

* * *

When James came to it, he was lying on his side. He sat upright and waited till the world stopped spinning. Then he tried to sit up more and hit his head on something. Looking up, he found he was in a cage.

James crawled over to the door and found it to be locked. He was filled with panic and dread. Where was he? What was going on? Then it hit him…

He was in Logan's cage.

The one Ford had forced him to live in for two years. The one that was a consent reminder of the pain and loneness he was forced to suffer.

And James refused to do it.

He began slamming himself against the cage. It moved inch by inch, but it was better than not moving at all. Inch by inch, James found himself traveling through Andrew Ford's home. It was a normal apartment and much better than the one James lived in.

By the time James's made it in into the kitchen from the living room, his shoulder was killing him and he was out of breath. He wondered if Logan did this. How did he get out of the cage?

James resumed slamming the cage till he reached the front door. Then he was faced with an even harder problem than he had just getting the cage out there.

How was he supposed to open the door?

James knocked his cage upright till the long end was sticking up in the air. Now he could stand up, but still had to crouch a little. He slipped his fingers through the slots of the cage, bent over, and unlocked the door. Then he opened the knob, and the door opened to freedom.

James sighed with relief. Then he held the cage by its bars and jumped forward with it. He found himself in a hallway. He hoped down it and to a staircase.

Then James sat back down in his cage and tipped himself over.

He tumbled down the stairs and into a wall, covering his head the entire time. He hit the wall hard and his body flung around in the cage. James then shoved himself down another staircase.

And another.

And another.

Then the cage cracked open.

* * *

"What does that mean Kendall? Is he after me now?"

Carlos was trying to stay calm, for Logan's sake. But Ford left a message to him. And it said '_your next._'

"Logan, why don't you go to bed?" Kendall said, gesturing Logan towards his bedroom. "You could really use some sleep."

"No." Logan whispered. "Ford is after Carlos. Do you not see what he's doing?" Logan was crying now. He couldn't hold them in. Not with what was happening. "He's targeting you guys. To get to me, he's going through you. It should be me!"

"No it shouldn't! Logan, you have been though so much the past two years. We caught Ford once, and we can do it again. Were willing to sacrifice ourselves for you. And if that's what we have to do, then were going to do it even if you don't want us to!"

Logan was silent, taking in Kendall's words. But then he realized something.

"Who are you? You're not Kendall! You're not Kendall!" He pointed his finger at Carlos. "And you're not Carlos! The Carlos I know is bouncing up and down all the time. And the Kendall I know doesn't throw his friends in the line of fire! He comes up with a plan to stop the fire, not fuel it more. Who are you guys? Who are you? Who are you!"

Logan sank to his knees and leaned against a wall. Ford had destroyed him along with his friends. Nothing was the same. He wanted to go back to the old days. To the days of the Palm Woods. He didn't want this. He wanted normality.

Logan began to breathe heavily. He was hyperventilating. Carlos got a paper bag and Logan breathed into it, his falling tears onto the paper, making little wet circles.

"Logan, you're panicking. You need to calm down." Kendall said while rubbing small circles on Logan's back.

Logan pulled the bag away from his mouth.

"Who are you?" He wheezed out before resuming the bag breathing.

Carlos slowly inched out of the room. He couldn't watch it anymore. He decided to go find James and wake him. Maybe he could calm down Logan.

Carlos searched high and low for James. Then panic set it. Then he realized what Ford's message meant.

Carlos ran back into the kitchen. He picked up the other two dominoes that still stood upright on the table. He flipped them over and saw Kendall's name painted in blood on the back of one. On the other was James's name with a black line through it. Carlos dropped the domino, letting it fall to floor.

"Ford has James."


	5. Stupidity

**Dominoes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush. I only own Andrew and the plot.**

* * *

"_Stupidity should be painful.__" ~Unknown_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

**Stupidity**

Carlos sat in a chair facing a wall, banging his head on the wall. Kendall was trying to pull him away from the wall and Logan was still hyperventilating, although occasionally Logan pulled the bag away from his mouth and shouted, "Who are you!"

And all the time, Andrew Ford stood in the hall closet, watching them fall apart.

Kendall finally tore Carlos away from the wall and threw him to the ground. Carlos curled up into a ball on the floor and began crying.

"Were idiots! We were home for twenty minutes before we even noticed he was gone!" Carlos cried out.

Kendall backed away from Carlos, who continued to cry. Logan continued to wheeze and shout.

Kendall Knight felt like a child trapped inside a cage, who desperately wanted to get out.

He wanted his mom beside him, telling him everything was going to be ok. Kendall wanted Katie and her crazy schemes to make it big in Hollywood. He wanted Gustavo to scream at him for being a dog. He wanted to feel Jo's lips on his.

"Who are you!" Logan shouted again.

Kendall crossed the room and knelt beside Logan, who had resumed breathing into the bag.

"I'm Kendall Knight. I'm a leader and would rather put himself in the line of fire rather then his friends. I'm strong and confident. And I'm going to find Andrew Ford and stop him from ever hurting any of my friends again. I promise you I will do that. And Kendall Knight doesn't break his promises."

"You really think your going to win Kendall?"

Kendall instantly moved his body in front of Logan's. Kendall's blue eyes slowly moved up the man in front of him.

"I do Ford." Kendall growled from the floor.

Ford laughed. Then his eyes moved to Logan, who was trying to peer out from behind Kendall.

"Good to see you Logan. Now, isn't of having some screaming match or fighting, why don't you just give me back what is mine? Then after that we could maybe go grab a bite to eat or see a movie. Wouldn't that be fun?" Ford said sarcastically.

"You're going to die Ford. You won't win."

"Kendall, Kendall, Kendall. How many times will I have to tell you this before you get it? I. Always. Win."

* * *

James was out of breath when he finally made it back to his apartment. His leg was killing him and his lungs were gasping for air. He fumbled to get his key in the lock. When he did, he opened the door quietly, afraid to awaken any of his friends if they were home.

James stepped into the apartment and froze in the doorway. Ford, who had his back to James, was looming over Kendall, who sat on the floor in front of Logan.

Slipping into the apartment, James closed the door silently. He moved his way over to Ford, who was unaware James was even there. James grabbed a picture frame off the wall and walked behind Ford. Bringing the picture frame behind his head, James slammed the frame over Ford's head, sending a rain of glass all over Kendall. Ford fell to the ground, groaning while he laid there, recovering from James's attack. James stood over Ford, panting.

"You ok?" James asked.

"Fine. Call the police." Kendall said back.

James turned to get the phone when Ford's hand shot out and grabbed his ankle. James fell the floor with a thud. Kendall flung himself onto Ford, leaving Logan unprotected. Carlos, who had been watching the entire scene, crawled up behind Logan, wrapped his arm around Logan's waist and pulled him into the kitchen. Carlos placed Logan in a corner and grabbed the closet weapon he could find. Carlos handed Logan a frying pan and ran off to help Kendall and James, who were struggling to overpower Ford.

Kendall and Ford were rolling around on the floor, both fighting to be on top. James was trying to pin Ford's wrist to the floor so Kendall could gain the upper hand. Ford swung his fist, hitting James in the jaw. Kendall threw a punch and hit Ford face. Ford swung again and his fist hit James in the nose and in the eye. Carlos joined the fight. He shoved James off to the side, refusing to let him fight anymore with his leg. Carlos crawled over Kendall, who was now on top of Ford, and slammed his fist down onto Ford's face. Carlos felt Ford's nose crack. Ford screamed and Kendall hit Ford in the stomach. James watched through his swelling eye as two of his best friends fought Ford. Carlos threw another punch. Kendall pushed Carlos aside and grabbed Ford by the collar of his shirt, pulled him up, then slammed him down onto the ground. Carlos and James winced as they heard the crack of Ford's head against the wooden floor.

"Why can't you give it up Ford? You're the one who will never win!" Kendall screamed.

"You're next Knight! Forget your little drunk buddy, I'm going to kill you! I don't know how Pretty Boy got out, but I'm hunting you down next. And after you're gone, nothing will stop me from getting your friends!" Ford screamed back as a small stream of blood began to flow from the back of his head.

Kendall stood up, grabbed Ford's shirt collar again and threw him into the front door. Every breath Kendall took was sharp and filled with anger. Carlos watched from the doorway of the kitchen, while James watched from under the blood and bruises on his face. Kendall waited to see what Ford would do. When Ford laid unmoving, Kendall approached him. He bent down and reached his fingers out to find a pulse when Ford's fist flew out and knocked him to the ground. While Kendall was stunned, Ford got up and ran out of the apartment. Carlos got up and chased him down the stairs. Carlos could hear Ford breathing heavily as they ran out into the night. Carlos chased him down a street. Ford rounded a corner, followed by Carlos a few seconds later. But Carlos was too late. Ford was gone.

Carlos walked back to the apartment and slammed the door behind him. James still laid panting against the wall and Kendall was next to him, trying to stop the bleeding with the sleeve of his shirt. Carlos fell against the doorway of Kendall's room.

"We let him escape again." Kendall said.

"Were idiots Kendall. We are filled with stupidity." Carlos said. "Maybe Ford's right. Maybe we will never win. Maybe it would be better in we just ran. Just get away from here. Just leave life behind. It seems better than to fight. We just need to leave, Kendall. Just leave and never return. And maybe for all of us, instead of stopping somewhere for a break, we just keep running. Run and never, ever look back."


	6. The Deep End

**Dominoes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush. I just own Andrew and the plot.**

* * *

"_The past is our definition. We may strive, with good reason, to escape it, or to escape what is bad in it, but we will escape it only by adding something better to it." __~Wendell Berry_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six**

**The Deep End**

James laid flat on his back on his bed. His face was swollen and bloody. Logan sat at the end of his bed, swinging his legs over the edge and staring at the wall.

"Carlos wants to run away." James said.

"I know." Logan whispered back.

"What do you think about it?"

"Nothing at all."

James bit his lip, wondering whether or not he should say something to Logan about Ford. James sat up, wincing in pain. He examined Logan from head to toe. Logan was pale and bruised. His hair was still long. He had escaped Ford two days ago and still was a mess. James could see the distance look in his eyes.

"I know how you feel." James said.

Logan turned his head towards James. James gulped and spoke again.

"Being confined to that cage like that. I felt like an animal in there. Trapped and helpless. I wanted nothing more than to get out. I wanted to be back with you guys. I wanted my family and friends desperately."

"You have no clue what I went through." Logan whispered. He curled his fist up into a ball so hard that his skin turned whiter than usual. "I was alone in there for two years. I had nobody. You escaped. I couldn't. I got lucky I got out of that cage. I would have died alone in that cage. It was torture." He closed his eyes, memories of the last two years flashing for his eyes. "He would beat me. He would tell me how he was taunting you guys. He, he made me chose what he would use to kill on some nights."

James reached over and attempted to grab Logan's hand, but when his finger's touched Logan's, the dark haired boy pulled away.

"Were going to catch him Logan." James said. "Everything will go back to normal."

"Normal?" Logan laughed half-heartily. "Carlos is drained of life. He has no spark of life in his eye. He no longer wears his helmet. Kendall isn't the leader I remember anymore. He is a violent manic, consumed with revenge. He rather throw you and Carlos in the line of fire to save himself. And you, you James, took over Kendall's position. You're trying to be strong and brave. And myself…well I'm beaten, scared, and scarred. Nothing is as it seems anymore and nobody is who they should be."

James laughed. Logan's words were true. Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan were shadows of their former selves. And to hear someone finally admit it out loud made him laugh.

"You know how long I wait to hear someone finally admit that, Logan? Two years. I waited two years for someone to finally admit the truth. And I find it funny that someone is saying it."

"It's the truth. If Ford is ever caught, we will never go back to our Big Time Rush days. Were doomed to a life like this, aren't we?"

"Nothing is as it seems anymore and nobody is who they should be." James said, echoing Logan's words.

Logan sighed. Ford was never going to stop hunting him or his friends. And he was going after Kendall next.

"Who went downhill first?" Logan asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean after my disappreance, who went off the deep end first?"

"Hard to say. Carlos became a mute for a few months. Kendall locked himself in his room for months. I was just trying to figure things out."

"Whose idea was it to hunt Ford down?"

"Kendall's. One day, a few months after your disappearance, Carlos and I were watching TV in the apartment at the Palm Woods. Carlos was still a mute and I was barely holding onto to reality. In the middle of the program, Kendall came out of his room and pulled us in. He had the room all to him after you disappeared. He spent all day in there. Well, once we were in the room, he showed us millions of ideas he had to catch Ford. The walls were plastered with plans and everywhere you stepped in the room, there was another plan. He was obsessed. He practically begged us to help him. Carlos spoke up for the first time in months. He agreed and I just went along with it. Like I said, I was barely holding onto reality. I didn't even realize what I had agreed to. Before I knew it, I was in this beat down apartment at sixteen and hunting down a serial killer who was responsible for murdering my best friend."

"How many times did you encounter Ford?"

James thought back. The first year they had no encounters. Just notes taunting them. It was only until a few months ago communications had developed.

"Only a few. Every one of those encounters ended up with bruising or a trip to the hospital. He shot me in the leg the night he was arrested. That's why I'm in a cast. Kendall's in a sling because he was shot in the shoulder. I bet his shoulder is hurting from fighting Ford."

"Thanks James. For shedding light on the past two years. I needed to know."

James laid back down and closed his eyes. He knew Logan was still there.

"Kendall saw you."

"Huh?"

"Kendall saw you over the past two years. His mind created an image of you to help him hunt down Ford. His mind recreated you to deal with your 'death.'"

"Interesting."

James yawned and heard his bed creek. He didn't even bother to go after Logan. He was probably going to confront Kendall. James let sleep wash over him.

* * *

James woke up to someone shaking him. He opened his eyes to see Carlos's panic ones above his.

"Logan is gone."

Three words. That's all it took for James to finally go off the deep end.

**

* * *

**

**I'm mean. I know. Leaving you with a cliffhanger like that. And sorry for so much dialogue.**

**Reviews?**

**-TheRescuer2**


	7. Blame Yourself, Lose Yourself

**Dominoes **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush. I just own Andrew and the plot.**

* * *

"_Do not blame anybody for your mistakes and failures.__"  
__Bernard Baruch_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven**

**Blame Yourself, Lose Yourself**

Logan knew exactly where he was heading. He wasn't exactly sure why he was heading there, but he felt he could get some closure there.

He rounded another corner, whishing the breeze that rushed by him would take away all his troubles. Carlos had become a mute, because of him. James had cut off his hair and had to step up, because of him. Kendall had gone crazy, because of him. Everything over the past two years had been his fault, not Ford's. If he had fought harder that night, Logan could have escaped. Everything could have been normal.

Logan walked down into the ally and walked to the center. The spot where had almost bled to the death.

The ally where he supposed to have died in.

"I knew you would be here."

* * *

James grabbed a kitchen chair and threw it over his head. It smashed into a dozen pieces and fell to the ground. James didn't even hear the cracking of the wood. He had already moved onto to throwing another chair. Tears blurred his vision and he could feel a pair of hands on his arms trying to stop him. But he didn't care.

It was his fault Logan was gone.

James screamed and threw a vase. It shattered all over the ground, mixing in with the wood chips. He felt his arms twist behind his back and he screamed again. But he did not scream in pain. He screamed for his lost friend who was gone because of him.

* * *

"How did you know?"

"You're too simple."

"Maybe, but its broad daylight and your out in public. How did you know I would be here?"

"Same way I found you the first time. Stalking."

* * *

Kendall watched as James threw object after object at the wall. He screamed and cried. Kendall wanted to cover his ears and run. But he couldn't. He promised Logan.

He ran up behind James and tried to pin his arms behind his body. But James threw another chair. Kendall almost gave up, but another one of James's screams made him continue his efforts. James threw a vase and Kendall finally got James's arms and stopped him from throwing things. James sank to his knees and Kendall helped lower him as James screamed again and more tears flowed out of his eyes.

Kendall Knight, promise breaker.

* * *

"Stalking? Like you did to my friends?"

"Aren't you a smart cookie?"

"I wasn't a random target?"

"Oh no. I followed you for weeks. I got to know you. I studied your behavior patterns. Your lifestyle. In a way, I became you."

* * *

Carlos was curled up in a ball at the top of his bed. The covers were pulled up over his head and he was attempting to block out James's rampage.

Carlos wanted it to stop. He wanted everything to just fall silent. He threw the covers off him and grabbed a duffel bag out of his closest. He flung open his drawers and randomly threw in clothes.

Even though he hadn't left the apartment, Carlos felt like he was already gone.

* * *

"Remember how you told me you couldn't bring yourself to kill me?"

"How could I forget?"

A knife clattered in front of his feet. It was covered in dried blood.

"Here's a second chance. For all my guilt and yours to just wash away. Do it. Pick of the knife and just end it."

He bent down and picked up the knife. He twisted the handle in his hands.

"Do it. Just end everything."

He remained silent. The boy was begging for a death.

"Just do it!"

Thirty seconds later, blood dripped slowly onto the concrete ground.


	8. Encore

**Dominoes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anybody from Big Time Rush. I just own Andrew and the plot.**

* * *

"_They can't hurt you unless you let them.__" ~Unknown_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight**

**Encore**

"Just do it!"

Ford took a step towards Logan and brought the knife into the air. Logan didn't even stare at the knife that was hurtling towards his body. He stared Ford down. Then he felt the knife slowly slash his arm. He saw his blood trickling down his arm and little blood drops landed on the floor. Anger welled inside him. So he charged at Ford, tackling him to the ground. Ford laid there as Logan swung his fist at his Ford's jaw.

"Why didn't you end it?" Logan screamed. "You could have ended all my friends' pain!"

"Your friends pain or yours?" Ford said.

"Just ended everything!"

Ford shoved Logan off of him. Logan tumbled backwards and breathed in deeply.

"Logan, there's a reason I didn't kill you. Like I said earlier, I stalked you. During that period, I learned about your lifestyle. Your daily schedule. I learned about your life. Your life revolves around your friends. For some reason, as I watched from the shadows, I knew I couldn't take you away from your friends. I felt symphony for you, Logan. That's why I attacked you so brutally that night two years ago. I wanted the blood that leaked out of your body to comfort me, to remind me of what I was. A monster. But even that didn't help me."

"So kidnapping me and holding me hostage for two years comforted you? By taking me, I was still away from my friends."

"But you them, you were still alive."

"No. They thought I was dead."

"If they thought you were dead, then they would have stopped searching for me."

"You're sick."

"Yeah Logan, he is."

Logan turned around and looked up to see Kendall, James, and Carlos behind him. Logan stayed put in his spot. He saw from behind Ford a dozen police officers coming behind him.

"Ah, Mr. Knight, Pretty Boy and Drunk Boy. What a lovely surprise. Logan and I were having a very nice talk here, so would mind giving up a moment of privacy?"

"So you can kill him?" Carlos said.

"Actually, Logan came here looking for me to kill him."

"Yeah, and I'm looking for a rainbow to find the pot of gold at the end." James said.

"It's over today Ford." Kendall said. "All the games, tricks, screaming, fights, blood, and death. You're done terrorizing people and tearing them apart. Your little one man show has just put on its final performance and it's time for the curtain to fall."

Ford stood up slowly from the ground and put his hands in the air. Then he lunged forward, pulled Logan up off the ground and Ford slammed his back into the wall in the ally. He wrapped an arm around Logan's chest and pulled a knife out from his pocket. He placed it in front of Logan' throat. The police officers pulled out their guns and positioned them at Ford.

"Actually Kendall, I think it's time for the encore. And it's going to be better than any show I have ever put on."

**

* * *

**

**Sorry it's short and for the cliffhanger. This story has about two or three more chapters to it, then the story is over. My next story is going to called When We Were Young, another Big Time Rush story. It will be a pre-series story. It will not be a collection of one shots. **

**Reviews?**

**-TheRescuer2**


	9. The Crimson Curtain

**Dominoes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush. I just own Andrew and the plot.**

* * *

"_In the End, we will remember not the words of our enemies, but the silence of our friends."__  
__~Martin Luther King, Jr._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine**

**The Crimson Curtain**

"I want everybody but Mr. Knight, Pretty Boy, and Drunk Boy out of here or Logan here gets a knife to the throat. Got it?"

The police instantly retreated down the ally. That left Kendall, James, and Carlos alone with Ford, who still held the knife in front of Logan. Logan squirmed a little against Ford's grasp.

"So this is it, isn't it?" Ford said. "Someone is dying here today."

"And it will be you." Kendall spat.

"Ah, Kendall Knight. Leader, confident, bold, and daring. But how you have changed. Now you're a scared puppy." Ford shifted his gaze to James. "James Diamond. The pretty boy who had to step up and take Kendall's place. But truth be told, you just want your lucky comb back and to fade away. Carlos Garcia. Used to be fun, energetic, and hyper. You now want to run away from me and your friends." Ford shook Logan a little. "Logan Mitchell. Used to be smart, now is helpless and pathetic. He came here looking for death. He wanted to end your suffering and his."

"Andrew Ford." Logan said. "A forty three year old coward. Grew up in an abusive home. His father constantly put him down and hurt him. Now he does the same to his victims. When he kills someone, he is killing himself over and over."

Ford pressed the blade against Logan's neck tighter.

"You're going to be quiet, boy." He hissed

"Andrew Ford has black hair that is graying. Possibly from the stress of three boys who caught him once." Carlos said.

"He fears those boys. He knows they are stronger than him and are smarter. Andrew Ford hides behind the bodies of his victims. He is a nobody." James added.

"Andrew Ford, a serial killer who isn't afraid to cause death, but is afraid of death himself. He feels by killing someone, he can avoid death himself." Kendall said. "But not anymore. Death has finally caught up to him."

Ford began to laugh as he pressed the blade tighter into Logan's neck and tightened his arm around the brunette's chest.

"What you're doing isn't going to work boys!" Ford laughed. "Trying to turn the tables on me by taunting me. You're going to lose again boys! And is going to be little Logan who pays for it!"

Ford took the knife off Logan's throat and turned it so the thin, razor was in the air. It glistened in the morning light that was casted down the ally. Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan could all hear the police officers' guns click, ready to fire. Ford took notice of this. He heard the footsteps that came down the ally again. Logan stood still, afraid to move as it could result in his death. And all Kendall, James, and Carlos could do was watch.

"Do you see this Mr. Knight? My one man show's audience, returning once to see the encore. Or maybe this is the grand finale? Whatever it may be, let the crimson curtain fall!" Ford shouted.

Ford brought the knife towards Logan's throat quickly. But a bullet flew out of a gun quickly. It flew forward, hitting Ford right in the side of the head. Death swept through quickly, and the monster named Andrew Ford was no more.

Blood splattered all over Logan. Ford fell, taking Logan down with him. Police quickly shuffled forward and pulled the body off Logan. Kendall, James, and Carlos pulled Logan off the ground and surrounded the bloody boy in a hug. Logan hugged back, grateful it was over.

An ambulance stopped outside the ally. Medics rushed forward. One had a body bag in hand. Two medics came down with a gurney. They boys helped Logan onto it. As they hoped into the ambulance with Logan, no one even argued. Just as a medic closed the door from the outside, Kendall saw Andrew Ford's lifeless body, still fresh with blood, being placed into the body bag.

"_The End."_ Kendall thought as the door finally shut.

And with that, the curtain finally fell on Andrew Ford's show of death.

**

* * *

**

**The next chapter will be the epilogue. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story and **_**Haunted Justice.**_

**Reviews?**

**-TheRescuer2**


	10. Normality

**Dominoes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anybody from Big Time Rush. I just own Andrew and the plot.**

* * *

"_The best things in life come in threes, like friends, dreams, and memories.__"_

_~Unknown_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten**

**Normality**

Kendall walked out of the graveyard, not even looking back. It took everything in his power not to destroy Andrew Ford's headstone, which only had his year of birth and death. Nobody put Ford's name in the headstone, just knowing he there was hard enough.

The ally that Ford had been killed in Logan had been attacked in was being filled with a small apartment building, although Kendall knows it will probably go out of business in months. The memories there are just too strong.

Kendall walked down 5th Avenue and into Dr. Albom's office. He took a seat and waited.

Logan was currently inside a room talking to his therapist, Dr. Albom, who turns out was an earlier victim of Ford's and survived. He and his girlfriend were attacked a year ago. He got away, but she didn't.

It was James who convinced Logan to see Dr. Albom. All the boys were seeing him weekly, but Logan saw him daily. In the three months since everything had ended, Logan had made excellent process.

But even Dr. Albom couldn't stop the nightmares. The fact that he woke up screaming and Kendall, James or Carlos had to run in there and comfort him. Dr. Albom didn't stop the fact that Logan would being standing in the middle of their apartment and have to grip a chair, hoping to rid the memory that was playing inside his head like a movie. Dr. Albom didn't stop the fact that he would get scared sometimes by the smallest touch from any of the boys.

Kendall heard the door open and Logan came out. He was no longer pale or thin. The dark circles under his eyes were gone and his ribs were no longer visible. Logan shook Dr. Albom's hand and walked over to Kendall, a smile on his face.

"Ready?" Logan asked.

Kendall nodded his head and stood up. They were going to meet James and Carlos for lunch at a small restaurant near their new apartment. A couple days after Ford died, they moved out of their beat down apartment and into a brand new one a couple blocks away from Dr. Albom's office. Carlos had selected the apartment right after Ford was put into prison.

Carlos. He had admitted to the boys that he had drunk and wanted to run away when things got bad. But now he was staying and has been sober for three months, and doesn't feel the urge to grab a bottle. He's energetic and fun again and wears his helmet in public, not caring when people stare. He's Carlos Garcia again, and Kendall wouldn't change a thing about him.

Kendall watched Logan ran his hand through his short, dark brown hair. Logan had gotten it cut right away after he was released from the hospital. James was growing his long again. As he put it, "If things are going back normal, then I want to be James Diamond the right away." He then whipped out his luck comb, which made the other three boys laugh.

That just left Kendall. He had apologized to Carlos and James for his actions and the fact that he had changed. Sometimes, like Logan, he woke up in the middle of the night screaming. Even James and Carlos woke up screaming too, but not as much as Kendall and certainly not as much as Logan. Kendall's nightmares would be filled with Ford's laughter. He would be running to his friends, and then the laughter would start. Then a tidal wave of blood would come through, and Kendall would never reach his friends. When he woke up, covered in cold sweat, he would remember that Ford was dead and he was Kendall Knight, a natural born leader. And he had resumed that role.

But Ford's last words still echoed through his head last night. Most of Kendall's nightmares were filled with Ford's last words that had been addressed to him. When the police did a search of Ford's apartment, they had found multiple files on Kendall. The police told Kendall that Ford viewed him as an equal, someone who could defeat him. Ford saw himself in Kendall. His last words to Kendall were actually to himself.

Kendall and Logan walked into the restaurant. Carlos was helping James into who seat, who was finally staying on his crutches and not fighting someone. All that fighting against Ford had damaged his leg more. The doctors said he would probably require knee surgery later in life, but if he followed their instructions and stay on his crutches for the next month, then he may not need surgery later on.

"Hey." Carlos greeted. He went to walk to his seat, but tripped over James's crutches. He popped up and tapped on his helmet.

"Good thing I got this baby." Carlos said with a laugh.

The boys took a seat and look over the menu, asking each other what they should get. A waitress took their orders and Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan began to talk about where they should stop first on their cross country trip that had been delayed by Ford's escape. They agreed on Las Vegas. Then they started on a four way debate over hockey, laughing and enjoying every moment. Life had never felt so right for them than it did at that moment.

**The End**


End file.
